Reflection
by Light Through The Veins
Summary: Everytime he sees his reflection, he is reminded of his past. It has happened every day since the war. Flippy centric. Slight Flippy/Flaky. ONESHOT.


"Come on, Flaky!" The rain was falling heavily as a bright yellow bunny yelled to a red porcupine. They were just going to the park, but Flaky knew that something bad was going to happen, like always. Or it could just be paranoia. Most likely the latter. Still, the ruby-colored porcupine shook her head.

"What if something goes wrong, like usual?" She asked. Cuddles scoffed.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Cuddles replied. Flaky gave him an irritated look. Cuddles sighed, his ears drooping slightly. "Fine, leave if you want… just make sure nothing happens while you're gone…" He finished in a mocking tone. Flaky began running the other way on the sidewalk with her eyes shut.

_Cuddles, you're so mean!! But… I'm also such a wuss. I need to toughen up sooner or later…_ She thought as she opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, though, she had accidentally ran into a green bear wearing military clothes and a green beret. He had a jet black umbrella over his head to protect them from the rain. Unfortunately, that was knocked away as the two ran into each other. He was walking by a bus stop, and no one else was near when they bumped into each other. "Oof," They both grunted as they collided. Flaky was the first one up while the bear was still on the ground, rubbing his slightly bruised head.

"Ow…" He muttered as Flaky extended a hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Flippy!" She said as the bear took her hand and got back up. "I should have been watching where I was going!" _Please don't go crazy on me…_ Flippy smiled back.

"Don't mention it, I'm fine," He replied. Flaky sighed in relief. Flippy then sported a quizzical look as he bent down to retrieve his umbrella. "What were you running from, anyway?" Flaky pouted and then told Flippy her "miserable" story. Flippy nodded as they both took a seat on the moist bus stop bench. There was awning overhead to protect them from the rain. As Flaky finished talking, Flippy pondered what she had said, his umbrella folded across his lap. "That does sound like a sad story…"

"Yeah, but apparently Cuddles doesn't think so…" Flaky said quietly. They both laughed. "What were you doing before I ran into you, though?" Fippy's face suddenly became solemn.

"…Nothing," He quickly said, hoping to elude Flaky's curiosity. "Just walking around."

"You don't have anything to do?" Flaky asked. Flippy sighed, trying to suppress his anger.

"I always end up killing people whenever I try to do something," Flippy said. "And it's not my fault. The memories of the war continuously come up into my mind whenever something that reminds me of those times happens. A balloon popping, an airplane engine… they all trigger those God-awful memories!" Flippy was suddenly panting very heavily, and he began to sweat.

"Flippy…?" Flaky asked, worried now. Flippy seemed as if he didn't hear, thinking he was back in the times of the Vietnam War.

"There's something inside me that reawakens every single time I remember the war!" Flippy's eyes began to narrow and turn yellow. His voice suddenly became very deep. "It makes me want to… kill." He began to chuckle deeply, staring at Flaky with murderous intent in his eyes. Flaky grabbed at Flippy's hand.

"Flippy, you don't mean that!" She yelled. The effect of the noise somehow slowly returned Flippy back to normal. She let go of his hand slowly. He raised both hands up to his face gradually, shivering.

"I'm… sorry," He said, his eyes beginning to burn. He knew he had to resist the temptation to let his tears spill; it wasn't like a soldier to do something as meaningless as cry. He looked up at Flaky, who was looking back at him with eyes of compassion.

"You don't have to be," She said. "It's not your fault. Such an unimaginable pain… it must be difficult to bare. I know I can't take away the pain; none of us can," she pulled him into a hug, which caught him by surprise, "but at least let us try to make it better." Just as Flippy was about to return the embrace, Flaky pulled back, sitting awkwardly on the bench, blushing. "…sorry." A clap of thunder caused her to jump slightly in her seat. The rain began to fall even harder, and the clouds showed no sign of letting up. Flippy opened up his umbrella, standing up.

"Come on; I'll walk you home," He said, trying to return the favor of keeping him from going insane. Flaky's eyes lit up. He motioned to get under the umbrella with him.

"Thank you!" She cried out, leaping up from her seat and under Flippy's umbrella. He smiled back at her, and they began to walk to Flaky's house. As they departed, Flippy caught his reflection briefly in a puddle of water. Instead of seeing himself, he saw the demon inside of him, left over from the memories of the war. His reflection grinned with eyes full of malice and hate, trying to reach out at him.

It had been like that for the past four years.

--

**A/N:** There you have it, my first attempt at a HTF fic. It was a quick little drabble/oneshot, that's all. Please tell me how it is! If I get positive feedback, I might be tempted to make this more than a oneshot. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
